Santa's Present
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: Ada salju ada Natal. Ada Natal, ada Santa. Mungkin memang sedikit menjengkelkan saat anak-anak malah menyita malam natalmu karena ingin bertemu Santa, tapi mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menurutinya. Ya, dia hanya bisa berharap jika ada Santa baik hati yang mau menolongnya. ChanBaek/ Child! Exo members/ RnR..


"Seonsaengnim!"

Pemuda dengan wajah manis itu menoleh ke belakang saat suara kecil nan mengemaskan memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Luhannie?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan seorang bocah ber _nametage_ Xi Xiao Lu.

"Bukankah besok natal?" tanyanya dengan nada mengemaskan.

"Ya, kau benar!" balas Baekhyun bersemangat membuat mata rusa Luhan jadi berseri-seri.

"Asik!" dengan gembiranya, Luhan melompat kesana kemari membuat gurunya itu menjadi gemas.

Byun Baekhyun, seorang guru di tempat penitipan anak itu terkekeh geli saat melihat tingkah menggemaskan bocah-bocah berusia lima tahun itu. Jujur saja, melelahkan mungkin menjaga sepuluh orang anak sendirian, tapi setidaknya ini menyenangkan.

"Seonsaengnim,"

Baekhyun kembali menoleh saat anak anak lainnya datang menghampiri. Ia menatap pada Minseok yang tadi memanggilnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil membawa Minseok pada pangkuannya.

"Apakah kami bisa bertemu dengan santa?" kini giliran Jongdae yang bertanya dengan bersemangat. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun mendadak kesusahan karena anak anak lainnya juga terus menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Seonsaengnim, kami ingin bertemu santa!" teriak Jongin dan di setujui oleh yang lain.

"Hm, kalian kan bisa memintanya pada orang tua kalian," balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum walau sedikit kewalahan dengan anak anak yang terus mendesaknya.

"Tapi kami ingin bersama Seonsaengnim!" teriak mereka semua bersamaan. Tidak semua juga sih, soalnya Luhan masih belum berhenti berlarian memutari seisi kelas kesenangan.

"Seonsaengnim! Bisakah kau meminta Santa untuk bermain dengan kami?" pertanyaan polos dari Kyungsoo barusan sukses membuat Baekhyun bingung.

'_Dan bisakah kalian tidak meminta hal aneh itu pada guru miskin kalian ini_?!' teriak Baekhyun dalam hati. "Kyungie sayang, Santa kan sibuk pada hari natal, jadi sepertinya tidak bisa," balas Baekhyun sambil membuat nada bersalah. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengembungkan kedua pipinya imut.

"Yak! Kalian jangan memaksa kan hal itu pada Seonsaengnim!" ucap Suho mencoba membuat teman-temannya diam.

'_Beruntung setidaknya masih ada satu anak seperti Junmyeon_,' Baekhyun berucap lega dalam hatinya.

"Seonsaengnim, kita bayar saja Santa biar mau main sama kami!" dan usulan luar biasa dari anak ber _nametage _Kim Junmyeon tadi sukses membuat Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya karena memuji Suho tadi.

"Suho, kalau hal seperti itu sebaiknya kau minta saja pada orang tuamu," '_kau pikir aku mau membuang uangku hanya untuk seorang pria tua berkostum santa_?' sambung Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Seonsaengnim, kami ingin bertemu dengan santa," pinta Minseok lagi sambil menggunakan puppy eyes andalannya.

Dan mau tidak mau, Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak serangan yang langsung ke jantungnya itu. Baekhyun menghela napasnya. " Baiklah, aku akan meminta santa untuk bermain dengan kalian besok," Mendengarnya, anak anak langsung berteriak kegirangan.

"Tapi, jika natal besok, bukankah seharusnya Santa datang malam ini?" keributan yang tadi mendominasi segera menghilang saat Kris bicara.

"Kau benar juga," sahut Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Heh? Jadi kami tidak bisa bertemu Santa?" Luhan yang sudah berhenti berlarian kini menampilkan raut seolah ingin menangis. Dan Baekhyun langsung panik saat Luhan sudah mulai menangis.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu menangis," ia langsung menurunkan Minseok dari pangkuannya dan menghampiri Luhan yang menangis. "kau masih bisa bertemu dengan Santa kok," ucapnya sambil menggendong Luhan. Dalam hati ia terus menahan kejengkelannya pada bocah yang menyebabkan hal ini. '_Terimakasih karena telah mengingatkan kami Wu Yi Fan_,' ucapnya gemas dalam hati.

"Seonsaengnim, kami ingin bertemu santa!" Jongin langsung memeluk kaki Baekhyun sambil merengek. Dan sekarang Tao malah ikut ikutan memeluk kakinya membuatnya kesulitan bergerak.

"Hei, tenang dulu anak anak," Baekhyun masih mencoba untuk sabar. "kalian tidak perlu merengek seperti ini, lihat sana, Lay bahkan tidak mempermasalahkannya, iya kan, Yixingie," ucap Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Lay yang sedari tadi hanya diam memeluk boneka domba kesayangannya.

"Ya!" jawab Lay dengan bersemangat, namun kemudian wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi bingung. "Tapi, Seonsaengnim, santa itu apa?" Dan dengan polosnya bertanya membuat Baekhyun harus kembali menahan kesabarannya.

Untuk beberapa jam kedepan, Baekhyun hanya sibuk untuk menenangkan nara bocah yang merengek ini. Ia sampai sampai berencana untuk menutup tempat penitipan ini.

"Anak anak, dengar ya, kalian bisa bertemu dengan Santa, tapi tidak di malam hari, karena saat itu ia sibuk, dan kalian harus tidur si kasur empuk kalian," ujar Baekhyun yang tidak di pedulikan oleh yang anak anak itu.

"Yak! Bagaimana jika kita tidur disini?" usulan gila dari Jongdae barusan membuat Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya.

'_Ingatlah! Kalian saja untuk ke kamar mandi masih harus di temani, dan sekarang kalian berencana ingin menginap_?' Baekhyun benar benar tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh anak anak menggemaskan itu. "Saem berani bertaruh jika orang tua kalian tidak akan mengizinkan,"

"Tentu saja mereka mengizinkan!" teriak kesepuluh anak itu bersamaan membuat Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah, kita buktikan saja. Saem akan menelfon orang tua kalian dan bertanya, namun jika ada satu orang tua saja yang tidak setuju, maka kalian juga tidak bisa bertemu santa malam ini!"

"Baiklah!"

Dan kemudian Baekhyun langsung mengambil handphone di sakunya dan berjalan ke luar karena yang lain terlalu berisik. Dengan harap harap cemas, bocah bocah itu menunggu Baekhyun yang sangat lama menelpon. Dan ada sedikit harapan bagi mereka saat mendapati wajah lesu Baekhyun saat kembali.

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun akan jujur, menyebalkan saat melihat sepuluh anak ini menampilkan ekspresi yang sama menjengkelkannya.

"Orangtua Suho masih ada kerjaan di luar kota, jadi mereka mengizinkan. Ibu Luhan bilang mereka harus mengurus toko di malam natal, jadi mereka mengizinkan. Ayah Sehun harus menghadiri acara natal di kantornya, jadi ia mengizinkan. Orangtua Kris dan Tao mendadak tidak bisa pulang dari luar kota karena salju, jadi mereka mengizinkan. Ibu Minseok sudah pasti sibuk di restorannya, jadi ia mengizinkan. Orangtua Jongdae masih belum menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka, jadi mereka mengizinkan. Ayah Jongin ada acara minum bersama koleganya malam ini, jadi ia mengizinkan. Ibunya Lay senggang sih, tapi ia mengizinkan dan akan menemani nanti. Dan Kyungsoo, hyung mengizinkamu karena malam ini dia menjenguk eomma di rumah sakit, hah, padahal aku berharap hyung juga mengajakmu agar rencana kalian batal,"

Penjelasan panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas Baekhyun langsung membuat mereka semua berteriak kegirangan. Berbeda sekali dengan Baekhyun yang kini benar benar pusing. "Baiklah, bagaimana caraku membawa santa pada mereka nanti?"

.

Masih pusing dengan acara nanti malam, Baekhyun terus menatap ponselnya risau. Ia benar tidak punya kenalan yang bisa diajak menjadi santa. Hanya Santa saja yang perlu ia pikirkan sekarang, karena untuk makanan dan camilan akan dibawakan oleh Ibu Lay. Beruntung anak anak sedang tidur siang, jadi ia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan mereka tentang natal.

Dan di saat Baekhyun masih pusing, panggilan masuk ke handphone di tangannya. Baekhyun sedikit kebingungan saat mendapati nama sahabatnya di layar, dan barulah setelah menenangkan dirinya, Baekhyun mengangkatnya. "_Yeoboseo_,"

"Ah, Baekhyun, kau sedang di mana sekarang?"

Suara bass dari seberang menyapa indra pendengaran Baekhyun. "Di tempat penitipan anak seperti biasa, ada perlu apa, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun balik pada Chanyeol.

"Ah, benarkah, kalau begitu aku ke sana ya, ada tetanggaku yang ingin menyumbangkan mainannya untuk anak anak," balas Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Ya sudah, kau datang saja ke sini,"

"Oke, siap meluncur!"

Dan setelahnya panggilan mereka terputus. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis setelahnya. Chanyeol begitu ceria seperti biasanya, dan itu tidak pernah berubah dari dulu, dan Baekhyun pun menyukai hal itu. Dan segera saja Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Astaga, aku memikirkan apa sih? Fokus Baekhyun, fokus!"

Dan setelah limabelas menit, akhirnya Chanyeol datang dengan tubuh terselimuti salju. "Baek, ini dia mainannya," ucapnya sambil menghampiri Baekhyun yang tampak memperbaiki posisi selimut anak-anak yang tertidur.

"Aigoo, kau kan bisa menunggu hingga saljunya reda dulu," omel Baekhyun dan langsung mendorong Chanyeol keluar dari ruang tidur siang. Dia juga tidak mau bersih bersih dua kali di siang hari ini. "_Gomawo_, Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun riang saat menerima sekardus mainan dari Chanyeol.

"Heheh, anggap saja Santa yang memberikannya," balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mendengar kata Santa, Baekhyun menghela napasnya teringat bahwa ia masih belum menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjadi Santa untuk anak-anak. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol menyadari perubahan mood Baekhyun. Dan beruntung pria tinggi ini perhatian. "Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanyanya sambil membuka mantel yang masih ia pakai.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa kok, tapi memang ada sesuatu yang membuatku pusing sih," jawabnya dan berjalan menuju ruang bermain diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi penasaran.

Baekhyun menghela napas sebentar dan duduk di lantai untuk merapikan mainan. "Anak-anak itu ingin bertemu dengan Santa di malam natal, dan mereka ingin bermain dengan Santa disini, jadi aku hanya pusing mengingat tidak ada yang bisa aku hubungi untuk memenuhi keinginan bocah-bocah itu,"

Chanyeol memperhatikan sahabatnya itu, dan terpikirkan sesuatu di pikirannya secara tiba-tiba tanpa ia duga. "Kalau begitu serahkan saja padaku!" suara lantang Chanyeol membuta Baekhyun menoleh padanya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi malam ini, lho,"

"Tidak apa kok, selama kau yang–, maksudku, lagipula menyenangkan bermain dengan mereka," balas Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun walau ia juga terlihat agak panik saat hampir saja salah bicara. "ayolah, Baek, kau tidak perlu menolak kebaikanku ini,"

"um, tapi tetap saja.." Baekhyun masih merasa tidak enak.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan memastikan mereka bermain dengan Santa paling tampan! Sampai jumpa di malam natal, Baekhyun," Dan tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang memanggilnya, Chanyeol langsung pergi dari sana.

Pemuda manis itu berkacak pinggang melihat sahabat lamanya itu. Dan kemudian ia juga hanya bisa terkekeh gemas. "Astaga, malah terlihat seperti kau yang menantikan malam natal, seperti anak kecil saja," gumamnya dan kemudian kembali membereskan mainan mainan baru yang sempat terabaikan.

.

"Baekhyun, apakah kau ingin dibantu?" Seorang wanita yang masih tampak begitu muda bertanya dengan penuh perhatian saat melihat Baekhyun agak kesusahan memasang beberapa hiasan dinding bernuansa natal sambil menggendong Kyungsoo.

"Ah, tidak apa kok, aku bisa sendiri," balas Baekhyun tersenyum pada Ibu Lay yang tengah menemani anak anak yang lain memakan camilan.

Ya, mereka semua memang tidak ada yang pulang untuk rencana menginap bersama ini. Dan di malam yang bersalju ini, tepatnya di malam natal, ke-sepuluh bocah itu tampak begitu bersemangat karena berpikir mereka akan bertemu Santa sungguhan malam ini.

"Saem, kapan Santa akan datang?" Luhan, bocah yang paling menyukai Santa itu bertanya pada Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah yang mulai kelelahan menunggu. "apa mungkin ia tidak jadi datang?"

Baekhyun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Luhan. "Tenang saja, dia pasti datang." balas Baekhyun meyakinkan Luhan. "lagipula alasan apa yang akan membuat Santa tidak datang. Dia pasti akan datang untuk menjemput rusa manisnya ini," lanjut Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi Luhan gemas.

Luhan jadi kembali memasang senyum lebarnya. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu Santa!" ucapnya bersemangat sambil berlari kembali bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya karena tidak mendapat balasan dari Chanyeol. Padahal ia sudah menghubungi Chanyeol sejak dua jam yang lalu, tapi pemuda itu masih belum juga sampai. "Astaga, Chanyeol kemana sih? Apa dia terlalu menghayati perannya sehingga ia akan datang tengah malam nanti? Yang benar saja!"

"Hyung, apakah maksudmu Santa tidak ingin bertemu dengan kami?" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berada di gendongan Baekhyun tampak sedikit kecewa mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera menyangkal. "Bukan, bukan seperti itu, tapi Santa akan sedikit terlambat karena salju malam ini begitu lebat," mendengar jawaban Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedikit lega. '_Chanyeol, cepatlah datang, kau membuat mereka menunggu terlalu lama_!'

Dan masih belum ada tanda tanda kedatangan Chanyeol untuk sejam kemudiam. Baekhyun bahkan sudah begitu lelah karena para bocah terus saja mengelilinginya dan bertanya kapan santa akan datang. "Anak anak, bersabarlah, palingan Santa sedang terjebak macet," Baekhyun terus saja membuat alasan dan itu juga hanya membuat anak anak makin merengek.

"Bagaimana jika Santa lupa untuk mengunjungi kami?" Minseok yang sudah begitu kesal terus saja mendorong-dorong punggung Baekhyun.

"Apakah Santa marah karena kami ini bukan anak yang baik?" Jongin dengan wajah cemberut tampak sudah hampir menangis.

"Jangan salah, kan yang tidak baik itu cuma Jongin!" sergah Sehun yang langsung disetujui oleh Jongdae dan Kris.

"Aku ini anak baik lho!" Balas Jongin sambil memeluk lengan Baekhyun mengadukan Sehun, Jongdae, dan Kris. "mana mungkin Santa tidak datang karena aku, aku kan anak baik!" Jongin kembali membela diri.

"Iya, semua anak disini adalah anak baik!"

Dan tiba-tiba suara yang asing menimpali membuat semua mata menoleh ke arah jendela. Semua anak langsung tersenyum dan berlari menghampiri seorang pria dengan baju santa berselimuti salju dan berjenggot putih tebal masuk melalui jendela. "Santa tampan sudah datang, anak-anak baik!"

"Santa!" teriak anak anak bersamaan sambil menghampiri sang Santa dengan ribut.

Baekhyun dan Ibu Lay tersenyum saat melihat senyum yang terlukis lebar di wajah anak anak menggemaskan itu. Baekhyun juga tersenyum lega saat Chanyeol menoleh sekilas padanya dan kembali menghibur anak anak. Walau Baekhyun sedikit khawatir saat mengingat betapa lebatnya salju diluar dan Chanyeol tetap datang. '_Dasar, padahal kan dia tidak perlu sampai memanjat jendela_,' ucapnya dalam hati dan tersenyum.

"Santa! Kenapa kau datang terlambat?" tanya Suho saat sang Santa berjongkok menyamai tinggi mereka.

"Maaf ya, aku harus memberi makan para rusa kesayanganku dulu," Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut hitam Suho.

"Lalu kenapa Santa tidak memberiku makan?" Luhan dengan wajah polosnya bertanya membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"Aigoo, aku melupakan rusa manisku," ucapnya dengan nada dibuat menyesal. "tapi jangan sedih, karena itu tandanya aku membawakan hadiah spesial sebagai gantinya." perkataan Chanyeol barusan langsung membuat Luhan berbinar.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun mendekati Lay yang terlihat kebingungan sambil menatap Chanyeol yang berpakaian Santa. "Yixingie, ada apa? Tidak ingin bermain dengan Santa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang menyadari jika Lay hanya menatapnya saja langsung menghampiri Lay. "Annyeong! Ayo kita bermain bersama!" ajak Chanyeol dengan nada ramah.

Lay memiringkan kepalanya dan kemudian berseru saat menyadari sesuatu. "Pak domba!" serunya sambil menunjuk Chanyeol yang kini terlihat bingung.

"Yixingie, ini Santa, bukan Pak domba," Baekhyun jadi ikut kebingungan. Dari anak yang lain memang Lay lah yang tidak terlalu mengerti apa itu Natal. Benar benar menggemaskan.

"Eomma! Pak domba datang!" ucap Lay bersemangat pada Ibunya yang hanya terkekeh geli.

"Hei, aku Santa, kenapa kau berpikir aku ini domba?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau berbulu seperti domba!" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan boneka domba kesayangannya.

Chanyeol tertawa ria. "Ya, mungkin kau benar," ucapnya. "Dan ini, domba lainnya," Chanyeol membuka tas yang sedari tadi berada di punggungnya dan mengambil seekor domba dan memberikannya pada Lay. "Kau suka domba ya? Jaga dia baik baik ya,"

Lay tampak begitu senang. "Um! Icing akan menjaganya dengan baik!"

Melihat hal itu membuat anak-anak yang lain langsung berhamburan meminta hadiah dari Chanyeol membuat pemuda tinggi itu agak kesulitan.

Baekhyun tersenyum di belakang. "Astaga, padahalkan tidak perlu sampai menyiapkan hadiah segala, aku jadi tidak enak," ucap Baekhyun saat ia sudah berada di samping Chanyeol yang masih memberikan anak-anak hadiah natal.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum. "Tidak apa kok, ini hadiah pribadiku untuk mereka," ucapnya meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa bersyukur saat melihat sahabatnya ini. Dia benar benar tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya ini.

.

Tengah malam kini telah menghampiri, dan salju masih belum mau berhenti menyelimuti kota. Sepuluh bocah yang begitu bersemangat saat bertemu Santa itu kini sudah terlelap di balik selimut yang sama. Dan tentu saja Ibu Lay juga ikut berbaring di samping putra kesayangannya.

Namun ternyata rasa kantuk masih belum menghampiri kedua pemuda yang tengah terduduk di ruang bermain menatap langit malam dari balik jendela. Dua pasang manik itu tidak saling menatap, kedua mulut itu tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya helaan napas ketenangan yang menemani mereka.

Merasa bosan, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan butiran salju yang turun. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, Baekhyun mengagumi karya indah yang tepat berada di sisinya kali ini. Ia tersenyum dalam hati. "Chanyeol-ah, gomawo, padahal kau tidak perlu datang jika mengingat betapa lebatnya salju tadi," ucap Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

Chanyeol akhirnya ikut menoleh pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum lebar. "Mana mungkin aku mau membuat anak-anak itu kecewa," ucapnya seolah bangga pada diri sendiri.

Dan keduanya kembali diam. Suasana canggung entah kenapa kini menyelimuti mereka. Baekhyun tidak tau apa penyebabnya, yang jelas ia tidak bisa terus bertatap muka dengan wajah tampan itu. Dan Chanyeol, pemuda itu mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya untuk sesuatu yang ia rasa akan menjadi sedikit berat.

"Baekhyun-ah," panggil Chanyeol pelan membuat Baekhyun kembali menoleh. "kau ingat tiga tahun yang lalu? Di malam natal yang sama seperti ini, aku bilang padamu jika aku akan mememberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada orang yang kusuka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tentu saja ia ingat. Bahkan hal itu membuatnya lelah untuk tetap tersenyum di depan Chanyeol. Di tambah ia yang tidak bisa tidur nyenyak sejak hari itu.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. "Asal kau tau saja, sampai sekarang aku masih belum melakukannya,"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Ia pikir Chanyeol sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya sejak dulu. Ya, walau Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu tau karena Chanyeol tidak pernah membahas hal itu lagi. "Lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun agak lama. "Entah kenapa, tapi rasanya aku sangat nyaman dengan keadaan yang seperti ini saja dengannya, aku takut jika nanti dia malah menjauhiku. Makanya aku hanya bersikap biasa padanya. Lagipula, tiap kali aku melihat senyum manisnya, aku sudah merasa begitu senang. Apalagi jika dia tersenyum karena hal hal kecil yang kubuat, rasanya aku mau menciumnya!" ujar Chanyeol dengan rasa bahagia terlukis di wajahnya.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya.

"Dan, aku berencana untuk mengajaknya kencan besok," dan suara Chanyeol terdengar gugup sekarang. "bagaimana menurutmu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah kau saja, tapi itu bukan pilihan yang buruk, karena di hari Natal, semua orang akan berbahagia," balas Baekhyun meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"Um, baiklah," Chanyeol menarik napas dalam. "kalau begitu kau ada acara besok?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bingung. "Aku? Ya, memang tidak ada sih. Kenapa? Kau benar-benar takut sampai harus aku temani ya," ejek Baekhyun sambil menahan tawanya.

"Bukan seperti itu," sangkal Chanyeol bingung bagaimana harus membuat Baekhyun mengerti. "tapi itu kau," perkataan tidak jelas Chanyeol hanya membuat Baekhyun makin bingung. Dengan jantung yang berdegup tak karuan, Chanyeol mengeluarkan keberaniannya. "Aku mengajakmu, Baekhyun, tanpa orang lain, hanya kita berdua," jelas Chanyeol gugup dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Baekhyun masih belum mengerti. "Lalu orang yang kau sukai?"

"Tentu saja itu kau, _pabbo_," balas Chanyeol gemas dengan sahabat manisnya ini.

Baekhyun itu memang sedikit bodoh jika berurusan dengan hal seperti ini. "T-tunggu. Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dan wajahnya langsung memerah saat melihat anggukan dari Chanyeol yang juga ikut memerah.

"Kau benar benar bodoh tentang hal ini, Baek," ucap Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"L-lalu kenapa saat itu kau bilang padaku jika kau menyukai seseorang? Aku pikir kau memang menyukai orang lain, aku sangat terkejut," suara Baekhyun memelan. Dan ia sendiri bisa merasakan betapa panasnya wajahnya sekarang.

Chanyeol melirik sesekali pada Baekhyun. Jujur saja, jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat saat melihat betapa manisnya Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang memerah itu. "Memangnya kenapa jika itu orang lain?"

Baekhyun diam sebentar. "Y-ya.. karena aku m-menyu-kai.. m-mu.." suara Baekhyun nyaris tidak terdengar. Bahkan Chanyeol saja tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Hei, aku tidak bisa dengar," ucap Chanyeol sambil mencoba menarik bahu Baekhyun agar ia bisa menatap wajahnya. "Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol lembut yang langsung membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau menoleh pada Chanyeol.

Dan lagi-lagi, Chanyeol menjadi begitu gugup melihat wajah manis sahabatnya itu sedekat ini. Astaga, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bibir _peach_ Baekhyun. "Um, bisakah kau mengulangnya lagi?" pinta Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun hanya mengembungkan pipinya cemberut. "Makanya, jika seseorang bicara itu dengarkan baik-baik. Kau kan tau jika aku ini sangat malas jika di suruh mengulang-ulang. Jadi tidak ada pengulangan!" ucap Baekhyun tegas seperti bicara pada murid murid nakal.

"Heh, kenapa bisa seperti itu," kini giliran Chanyeol yang merengek. Ia benar-benar memohon pada Baekhyun untuk mengulangnya lagi. Tapi tentu saja Baekhyun tidak mau. "Baekhyun saem, ayolah," dan akhirnya sifat kekanak-kanakan Chanyeol muncul.

Dan sayang itu membuat pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh. Ia memang tidak bisa membiarkan bayi besarnya ini tertelantarkan. "Baiklah, alasannya adalah, nanti takutnya orang itu malah suka padaku saat kau memperkenalkan kami," ucap Baekhyun dengan percaya diri membuat Chanyeol memandangnya jengkel.

"Baekhyun, aku serius lho," pinta Chanyeol lagi dengan sangat. "kalau kau tidak mau jujur nanti aku cium lho,"

Perkataan spontan Chanyeol langsung membuat Baekhyun terbelalak dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. "Ka- kau!"

"Makanya, cepat beritahu aku,"

Baekhyun berani bertaruh jika Chanyeol sekarang hanya ingin mengodanya, lihat saja senyum menyebalkan di wajah tampannya itu. "Baekhyunnie..."

"Baiklah baiklah," ucap Baekhyun final. "aku menyukaimu, makanya aku tidak mau kau menyukai orang lain!" dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Baekhyun langsung memunggungi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya bersorak kegirangan dalam hati. Ah, ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh mungil itu sekarang. "Hei, kau serius dengan perkataanmu kan?"

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk serius bodoh!"

Walau dibelakangi seperti ini, Chanyeol bisa melihat betapa imutnya Baekhyun sekarang. Dan dengan begitu tiba-tiba, Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Tentu saja itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati. "Ch- Chanyeol!?" teriak Baekhyun mendadak panik.

"Sst... Nanti anak-anak bangun, lho," jelas sekali jika sekarang Chanyeol memang ingin menggoda Baekhyun, lihat saja dari senyum lebarnya itu.

Namun entah kenapa, tapi Baekhyun bisa merasa begitu nyaman. Belum lagi saat ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas detak jantung Chanyeol yang begitu kencang. Sepertinya pemuda tampan itu sama gugupnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Biarkan seperti ini lebih lama," suara Chanyeol yang bersatu dengan angin malam membuat Baekhyun makin merasakan hangat.

"Chanyeol-ah, kenapa kau tidak bilang saja dari dulu jika kau menyukai ku? Kalau seperti itu kan aku tidak perlu susah susah untuk tidak makin memperdalam cintaku padamu," Baekhyun memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. "Aku takut kau nanti malah beranggapan jika aku ini aneh dan malah menjauhiku," aku Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli setiap kali Chanyeol bicara. "Lalu kenapa sekarang dengan entengnya mengajakku untuk kencan?"

Chanyeol diam sejenak dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. "Mana sanggup aku jika nanti kau malah jadi milik orang lain. Lagipula aku kan sudah berjanji untuk mengajak kencan seseorang yang aku sukai itu." lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau lebih sering datang kemari?" tanya Baekhyun. "sepertinya anak-anak sangat menyukaimu, dan itu jadi lebih mudah karena tidak aku sendiri yang menjaga mereka,"

Chanyeol menyeringai dan mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Baekhyun. "Heh, mau membuat alasan ya," godanya membuat Baekhyun bingung. "bilang saja jika kau ingin lebih sering bertemu denganku,"

Wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah saat mendengarnya. "S-siapa bilang!"

Chanyeol jadi makin gemas dengan calon pacarnya ini. "Ayolah, akui saja, aku malah makin senang jadinya," goda Chanyeol lagi yang makin membuat Baekhyun jengkel padanya.

"Aku tidak!" teriak Baekhyun tertahan takut membangunkan yang lain.

Chanyeol mencubit pipi _chubby_ Baekhyun gemas. "Astaga, kau ini. Baiklah, aku terima alasanmu, lagipula, aku juga bakalan sering menemui tanpa kau minta," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, dan kemudian langsung menangkap wajah manis Baekhyun dan menatapnya dalam.

Ditatap seperti itu membuat Baekhyun makin gugup saja. Sedikit lagi, maka kedua bibir itu akan bertemu. Dan Baekhyun segera menutup matanya rapat-rapat dengan detak jantung yang begitu cepat. Namun Baekhyun segera membuka matanya kembali saat tidak mendapatkan ciuman apa-apa dari Chanyeol. Malahan yang ia temukan sekarang adalah Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Apakah bibir manismu itu benar benar ingin mendapatkan hadiah dari Santa tampan ini?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun malu.

"T-tidak, siapa bilang, aku hanya tidak tahan melihat wajah menyebalkanmu itu," balas Baekhyun begitu malu.

Chanyeol benar benar gemas dengan Baekhyunnya yang manis ini. Ia segera mengecup pipi Baekhyun berkali-kali dan memeluknya erat. "Tenang saja, Pangeran Santa ini akan tetap memberimu hadiah kok," dan dengan secepat kilat, ia langsung mencium manis bibir _peach_ milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang begitu terkejut awalnya langsung menikmati ciuman manis nan lama itu. Bahkan ia sudah mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol. Ah, malam natal yang dingin diselimuti salju itu kini menjadi saksi kehangatan dua insan yang sedang kasmaran ini. Cukup lama hingga ciuman lembut itu berakhir. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut saat mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang sudah seperti tomat.

"Hadiah natal dari Santa, dan akan ada bonus untuk besok," perkataan Chanyeol barusan langsung di sambut dengan satu pukulan sayang dari Baekhyun.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh aneh, tidak ada yang lebih untuk besok," peringatan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak Chanyeol pedulikan ia malah lanjut menghujani wajah Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan membuat Baekhyun kegelian.

"Selamat natal, Baekhyunnie, _saranghae_,"

"um, selamat natal, _nado saranghae_,"

.

**FIN**

.

* * *

.

.

A/N

MERRY CHRISMAST! Selamat natal bagi teman teman sekalian yang merayakan ya:)

Dan aku malah membawakan fanfic gaje ini di hari yang penuh kecerian ini:" jujur aja, aku bikinnya udah keburu buru takut nanti malah natalnya kelewat...

And makasih buat kalian yang sempetin buat baca ini fic ya:)))) Gomawo!

Author mohon pamit, bye bye!

Gomawo!


End file.
